All my scars
by canadianspychick
Summary: Maria has been through abuse, tragedy, and emotional turmoil. Now she is looking for someone to heal her emotional scars. Awesome Love Story! MariaxJohn Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

ALL MY SCARS

This is my first story ever so please don't be harsh. Thanks!!

Princeton, wrestling, and party

Maria woke up from her New Jersey 2 story apartment house. She had just woken up from a dream about her finding the love of her life. _Fat chance_ she thought to herself. She looked over at the other side of her queen size bed. The sheets were flat. Although in her dream she knew someone was supposed to be there. She got up and did her morning stretches and went into the bathroom. She frowned sarcastically at herself in the mirror. She never really like the way she looked. Maria brushed her teeth straightened her hair and dressed up in her usual Princeton sweatshirt and Princeton sweatpants. She ate her favorite, French toast with maple syrup, for breakfast, grabbed her purse and left the door to go to Princeton. She got on the subway and was prepared to handle this upcoming day. While she was on the subway she took out her physics book, because she had an exam this morning. When she got off she called a taxi, which took her to the campus of Princeton University.

"Hey Maria, ready for that exam today?" My friend Jack called

"Totally" Maria said smiling, fixing her reading glasses while talking.

She got inside and went to the secretary to check out her name in and went to the exam room. As she went into the exam room she saw a poster on the info wall that said.

Wwe raw john cena vs. edge 

$65 a person September 16th 2007 at the sparkle arena

Sponsor is Princeton University.

_Wow_. She thought to herself who would like to see this junk. _Why would Princeton sponsor this out of all things? _She thought again

"Yo Maria"

Maria turned around

"Are you going to that?" asked my other friend Sasha.

Maria was about to say no. "Totally n…"

Sasha cut her sentence off.

"Your going, good because almost all the sophomores are going, except for Katie and Lucy, but you know their parents won't allow them. Too mature, they're such dorks, right"

Maria was dazed; if Sasha had told her nothing she would definitely be one of those dorks. _I need to be more social_. She thought in her head. _It wouldn't hurt if I went_.

"You're going right?" Maria ended her thought. "Definitely" Sasha answered "You want me to ask Robert to get a ticket for you?" (Robert is Sasha's boyfriend)

"Yeah" Maria said that would be great.

"Thank you so much Sasha" Maria said

She looked at her watch, oh my God, I'm late. She said out loud, a little to loudly. Everyone stared at Sasha's and Maria's direction.

Maria ran to the exam room, while she turned bright red.

Your Welcome! Sasha yelled after Maria.

Maria got into the exam room and apologized for being late.

After finishing the exam, which was 4 hours long, Maria decided to go home and find out more about WWE and wrestling. When she reached home she greeted her Pomeranian puppy, Pixie, and headed towards the computer. She looked up the directions to the Sparkle Arena and looked at the images of Edge and John Cena. She was fairly startled about how good looking they were, and then reminded herself not to over react, because she'll never personally meet these people. After she shut down the computer, the doorbell rang. "Coming" she said, and opened the door. "Oh, what are you doing here Janny?" Maria asked her sister. "Nothing, just want to invite you to the party with my friends" Janny said smiling wildly "Janny come in." Maria said.

"Janny you can't just tell me without notice!" Maria was a bit frustrated.

"Well, now you know, all my friends are waiting in the car come on." Janny said

"But I can't go with my sweats on, are you crazy!" Maria said

"Just put on your black skirt and you'll be fine, come on your holding us up here" Janny explained.

After Maria put on her skirt they left for the party. She never went to her school parties and was always shy. Janny was the wild child of the family.

When they came in Maria went to the corner and stared at everyone dancing. When a slow song came on she was a bout to go to the bathroom but wasn't quick enough when a muscular guy asked her to dance. Too afraid by his muscular looking arms and not imagining what would happen if she said no.

"Um, Okay just take it slow. She told the guy.

No problem, babe. He answered smiling mischievously.

"My name's Maria", Maria answered.

The guy pretended like he didn't hear and started to slow dance.

He put his hands on her hips but started to go lower and lower every minute.

"I said to go slow okay!" Maria whispered angrily

Then the guy came to her neck and started kissing and licking it.

" Let go," she said loudly

He didn't budge.

" Let go" Maria said more loudly

Again he didn't budge and kept doing the same thing.  
Maria felt totally uncomfortable and tried to look with her eyes for Janny.

"Get off" she screamed and the music turned off.

"What", he looked at her strangely.

"Janny! Help me" Maria started crying.

"Oh, no, come here honey your alright" Janny hugged her sister in her arms.

"Luke", Janny turned around " why don't you fk your prostitute girls instead of her. She pointed at Maria.

Luke was about to go at Janny, when Janny's boyfriend punched Luke hard in the face.

"Let's go" Janny told Maria. Janny took her out to the parking into the car and they went home.

"I'm so sorry Maria" Janny said, almost at the point of tears

"It's okay Janny, you didn't know this would happen." Maria was still crying

When they got to Maria's house Maria went to her room and hugged her pillow. Janny followed her.

" I just didn't want to be in the same situation as last time" Maria said in a faint whisper.

" Honey, you can't always think every guy going to do that to you." Janny replied

She continued " What another guy did to you 5 years ago, was horrible, but not all guys are like that." Janny said quietly.

Maria got a little angry "Janny you have no idea in hell how much pain and suffering I went through that ordeal when I was 15. I thought he liked me, I thought he wanted to be with me, but no. That guy in the party could have done the same thing."

The next day Maria woke up and looked to the side to see Janny brushing her teeth.

"Thanks Janny, for staying over night" Maria said

" No prob, I already took Pixie on her walk." Janny said

" Thanks, what time is it? Maria questioned

" 10:02" Janny said

" Oh God, I need to take a shower" Maria said running over to the bathroom.

After Maria took her shower she left to go to school.

After her first half of the day, she had lunch in the Princeton cafeteria.

Sasha came sat next to her.

" So" Sasha began, "Robert got you the tickets and we got front row seats!" Sasha almost leaped into the air because she was so happy.

"Wow, that's great" Maria said, trying to sound like she was so happy.

"Can't you imagine it, we'll see all the diva's and wrestlers, including John Cena and Edge!" Sasha said.

"Well, are you going to the dance in two weeks?" asked Heidi, another friend who sat next to Maria

" I don't know, I don't think anyone's gonna ask me" Maria answered.

" C'mon Maria, you're drop dead gorgeous, you just need to socialize more or else no one will know what's your personality." Heidi said.

Like I didn't hear that one before _Maria_ thought

"Well I have to go" Maria said

The girls told eachother bye and Maria was very anxious to see how tomorrow would turn out going to see John Cena vs. Edge.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**LOVE U ALL**


	2. the match

Chapter 2

**Thank you MariaCenaFan, JCLvr, and all my other reviewers for reviewing and giving ideas. Here it goes. Love you all!! Happy holidays**

After going to school and taking her biology exam, Maria called Janny to help her decide what to wear for the event for going to the Sparkle Arena.

"I think that the hot pink strapless top would go really nice with the zipped up white sweater, and with that I think you should wear a jean skirt." Janny said

" Are you sure about the skirt? What shoes should I wear?" Maria asked confused

" Maria, the skirt is definitely cute, and you can wear your knee high boots I got you for Christmas. Or no you should wear the bright blue flats, or no stick with the knee high boots." Janny answered

" Whatever you say" Maria said, choosing the knee high boots.

Sasha picked up Maria from her apartment and met about 50 Princeton sophomores all dressed up casually in front of the Sparkle arena. Sasha hurried up to Robert and Maria was stuck with Heidi and a couple of other guys. She didn't know that they were totally interested with her and that they were talking about her

"Look at Maria, she's like banging hot!", a sophomore Jeffrey called out.

"She doesn't show her legs at school at all, she just covers them up in sweatpants" Jeffrey's friend Kevin said.

"Ok now!" Maria's friend Jack called out in a huge voice so the crowd of sophomores could hear. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"The show starts in 15 minutes, so find a seat, enjoy, drink beer, and behave. Everyone be back in 3 hours at this place."

Everyone laughed at what Jack said.

"Maria" he called to Maria

"Yeah" she answered

"You look good" he said

"Thanks" Maria answered blushing. This was the first time she felt comfortable with being a little flirty since her horrible past.

Jack continued "You want to sit next to me, Heidi, Sasha and Robert." He asked

"Yeah, that's great." Maria said back

The whole crowd went inside and got into their seats. Maria was waiting, in the front row seats, for John Cena to come out the backstage. Backstage John Cena was with his girlfriend, Torrie Wilson.

"Hey, baby" Torrie told John

"Wish me luck Torrie, I have to go" John said anxiously.

"I am, hopefully this will give you some luck" Torrie said and started to make out with John.

When Torrie broke off John smiled, and grabbed her butt.

"You gave me all the luck I'll get all the luck I need" he said as he started to walk away.

"I love you" Torrie said

John had been hesitant, he knew how strong those words meant he turned around and said bye, because he knew he truly didn't love her, yet.

He heard his theme song play and went out into the crowd to dance .

Maria was in the crowd and saw John Cena come out of the curtains. He didn't have his shirt on and looked totally hot with his sport shorts. She stood up and cheered for him like everyone else was doing. She noticed once he got on the stage he was doing strange things with his hands.

While John Cena was doing the "read between the lines" move and "you can't see me" move he noticed someone in the first row with a hot pink strapless shirt and knee high boots. She was smiling. He looked back at her to see if it wasn't a vision. But no, she was still there. He was so tempted to go off the ring and go and ask her for number. For any hope to get her attention he winked at her.

Maria just noticed that John Cena winked at her. She flushed tremendously. Next, Edge came out with his song on and was showing off completely. Once he got on the ring, which took 5 minutes, they started to fight. Maria was surprisingly enjoying herself. Laughing hysterically at their faces whenever they were angry, Sasha and Jake were even surprised.

Everytime, John faced the direction were the girl with the knee high boots was he lost focus. Her smile was so beautiful and her deep green eyes, with her brunette her just mesmerized him. **Bang** his whole body slammed on the floor. He was hurting, bad. **Bang** another slam on the floor. He herd Torrie's theme song come out. Torrie, oh yeah, John totally forgot about her. Torrie got on the ring and kicked Edge in the knee.

"Baby are you okay" Torrie said, leaning to him on the floor.

"Go, away" John said "This is my match" he said more angrily.

"Baby, I was trying to help" Torrie said

John felt bad, but then when Lita came out for Torrie, he was furious.

"Look, what you did" he yelled at her.

The whole crowd was booing. He couldn't see if the girl he saw was booing too.

Lita banged into Torrie and then slapped John. Edge slammed into John and kicked Torrie. Then when Edge was celebrating John double slammed into Lita and Edge. Torrie was on the floor crying, he could careless, she got herself into this mess. He kicked Edge and Lita again. He won the match. He turned over, Torrie ran off the ring and was crying.

He looked over to see the girl with the knee high boots, but she was gone.

Read and review!!

Happy Chrismakkuh!!


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY G

**OH MY G! I'm so sorry I've haven't updated in forever, hopefully I still have some fans**!!

Maria, left the Sparkle Arena with a dizzy head.

_Oh my God, breathe, breathe_. Maria remembered what her counselor told her.

She couldn't take it. Even though she was enjoying herself, she couldn't take it any longer. All the violence, the crying, she knew it was an act but it was too much.  
She was in the parking lot buying water in one of the stands.Her hands were trembling. It was all coming back to her.

Maria was 15 and she had a boyfriend, Mark. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. Maria, Mark, even the names were perfect together. Maria loved him, but Mark had been urging for the relationship to go further, in the bed. Maria wanted it to go slow, every time they almost got to the part she would stop him. She heard so many stories of teen pregnancy, what if that happened, what if she had HIV or AIDS. She still had a whole life ahead of her, she didn't want to loose her virginity so soon. But Mark wanted Maria, so bad enough that he started to hit and beat her. One time when she said no, he hit her so in the stomach he cracked her rib. She was afraid of him. She didn't want to tell anybody, not even Janny, the closest person to her. This continued for about 2 weeks until he raped her.

It was 5:13 in the afternoon on Friday. Her parents were at an anniversary party, and Janny was at her friend's slumber party. She wanted to break up with him. She had enough of it all. So she invited him over to her house. They sat on the sofa and Maria started to talk when suddenly Maria's cellphone started to ring in her room. She went to go get it, at the same time Mark went behind her and hit her with some hard object and she was unconscious. She woke up and looked at the time, it was exactly 6:00, she was naked and on the bed.

"Finally, your awake" he said

"Shhhh, this won't hurt a bit" he said again

" How can you do this to me?" Maria cried quietly

" Maria, I told you this won't hurt a bit" he said and again hit her with a hard object which she discovered was a bat.

. Maria couldn't remember anymore, except that she was screaming and it hurt really bad not how Mark had said. When he left, she looked in the mirror, her mascara all over her cheeks from crying, she looked stupid, humiliated, embarrassed. She put her clothes back on and called Janny. After telling her everything, Janny wanted to call the police, but Maria was scared, they promised they wouldn't tell anyone not even their parents. When Maria was old enough to move away from her parents she went to see a psychiatrist and a counselor, but still not telling them what happened, just saying that she had a troubled conscience. After all of this, she still loved Mark deep down inside before he was abusive, but hated him for the scar he left on her heart.

Maria was now feeling extremely dizzy and looked quickly at the back of her trembling hand. The scar after trying to take her own life.

"Are you okay there miss" the man on the stand said.

She started to cry and screamed out loudly in the parking lot. She held her head in her trembling hands.

" Mark, I thought you loved me!!"

She threw her water bottle in the air. She out her hands around her stomach

"You said it wouldn't hurt!"

Everyone was looking at her, someone called security.

And then Maria fell back, like someone had pushed and hit the concrete ground with a slam, blood coming out from the back of her head.

**Read and review!! I promise I'll update sooner!!**


	4. find love or die trying

Here it goes Here it goes!!

Everyone gasped or screamed around Maria.

"Someone call an ambulance! Someone screamed.

From miles away you could hear the ambulance coming with the sound of the sirens.

You could hear that emergency was on its way.

All the people from the crowd were heading to the parking lot.

"Maria, Maria, where are you" Janny yelled.

Then she saw Maria on the floor with blood.

No! Janny saw the ambulance and started crying over Maria's body.

As a carrier came to get her, Janny started yelling

"Is she going to be okay" she shook the the ambulance man "Answer me!!"

" Someone take her away, we need to get her to the hospital FAST."

Two men came to pull Janny out of the way.

Janny was shrugging

"What hospital!" Janny yelled while crying

"Bridgeport Hospital" said the man pulling her.

Then Janny started to cry in the man's arms.

At the same time, John Cena was walking out into the parking lot to go to his car and back to the hotel. He had a hood and sunglasses on so no one would notice him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw an ambulance come into the parking lot. _What happened, did someone start a fight…No, maybe someone had a baby…No,No,No…Wait it's the girl with the miniskirt and boots their taking her on a carrier. What!!_

John Cena went up to the crying girl and two men.

What happened to her? He asked

Janny still crying in the man's arms said

" I don't know, she just left the place and I find her here"

"Is she in Bridgeport Hospital"

"Yeah" Janny said "Why?"

Thinking of some excuse John said

"Just know they're good people in that hospital."

Then he left.

The next morning Maria woke up.

Where am I she thought

She looked at her room, Janny was next to her sleeping on the couch.

She looked at her desk. Some roses with a tag. From your secret admirer. They smelled so nice. She started to smile. But then her head started to ache and her head started to spin about all that happened yesterday, her heart started to pound.

"Janny wake up" her voice was soft and sore.

John Cena was in his hotel room and looking at the new on TV for local news.

Maria Kanellis, yesterday in the parking lot of the Sparkle Arena had a shock attack. After screaming her body broke down and her head hit the concrete ground which forced for blood oozing out of her head. Today Bridgeport Hospital announced that they gave her stitches on head. Her progress of health is not definite.

John Cena closed the TV and thought.

I don't even know her. But she just looks so nice and beautiful.

Your psycho John. You only saw her once and you already sent her roses. How would she want to be with me. A psycho creep.

That night Maria had a dream. A dream she would be free from all her troubles. A dream that someone would love her with all their heart. She was trying to think of that dream while her heart was pounding slowly. Her hands were starting to sweat and pulse starting to fade. She was trying to think of nice thoughts.

"Wake up Janny" she said again softly, very softly.

John Cena was on his way to the hospital. If Maria were to find interest in him, he's have to introduce himself. He would have to be her friend first. But he could wait, he could wait.

She looked at the instrument in the hospital which showed her pulse. No, she thought. Not know.

**BEEP.**

A straight line showed up on the machine.

**Please lots of reviews.**

**The more reviews the quicker I update!**

**Love u all**

**Happy summer.**


	5. stranger

Thanks guys for all the reviews, keep reviewing

Thanks guys for all the reviews, keep reviewing!!

Janny with a quick jerk woke up. She screamed.

"Someone she's dead, she's dead!!"

"HELP!"

All of a sudden a whole rush of doctors came to the room with lots of hospital instruments. Janny looked with terror at the large pads that were out on Maria's chest to pump electricity into her body.

Oh my God! Please Jesus, help her to stay alive! Please!

Janny started to cry.

John was in the hospital when he noticed a scream. All of a sudden a whole bunch of doctors rushed into the girls room. He looked at the operator through the window. He saw a straight line.

A thought quickly rushed into his head. His mother screaming. A bunch of doctors rushing into the room where he was in, with his older sister. She was dying of cancer and he saw the straight line.

"No!!" he remembered screaming and crying. He was only 6.

" No, Olivia don't fall asleep!" "We still didn't finish watching Wrestlemania!"

Olivia never woke up again. She never watched Wrestlemania with him ever again.

Tears started to well up into John's eyes. He remembered his sister. How she always drove him to school. How she would scare all of his bullies in kindergarten. He always referred his sister Olivia as his guardian angel. When she passed away it was a huge tragedy for him.

He looked through the window again to see who it was.

Maria!! Now she's dead. He couldn't believe it. He saw the flowers sitting on her stand. Next to his roses.

He saw a nurse come from Maria's room. He headed towards her.

"Uhh, miss is she going to be alright?" asked John

" Yes, we got her pulse again. Thanks to the technology" said the nurse

"Good, is she going to recover soon?" John was smiling from relief.

"No, are you a family member or close friend to Maria?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend" said John

"Well, Maria has had lots of shock attacks, and her emotional statis is not helping her heart either. You see she had a heart attack, and if she has another one she might not survive again. Also, the nurse said quietly, she has a tumor growing on her heart. But after the surgery, which should go swiftly, she will be fine."

"Thank you for the information doctor" John said and he turned around

He couldn't believe it. A tumor growing on her heart. She might not live. He has to introduce himself.

Why am I falling for her so quickly? He thought.

He saw a women walking out of Maria's room. He looked around. No one would notice. He stepped inside the room. He came close to Maria. He held her face

His heart started to pound.

_Whats wrong with me. Am I falling in love?._

Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Who are you!" Janny yelled

He quickly turned around.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I better go…"

"Wait your John Cena! Janny said

"Why are you kissing my sister?" Janny sounded annoyed.

John's cheeks started to turn red and he didn't know what to say.

John sat down with Janny and told her the whole story, even about his sister.

"I know I don't really know her but, I'm willing to help." John said

"Well, someone like you may be exactly what she needs." Janny said quietly

John smiled.

"So, did you bring the flowers?" Janny asked.

"No, to be honest I only brought the roses."

"Oh, that's nice of you, roses are Maria's favorite" Janny said

"I wonder who the other flowers came from?" Janny asked

"Maybe from a friend." John asked

"Maybe" Janny said

That evening the nurse went back to her apartment. She opened the door and entered. All of a sudden a man put his hand against her neck and pushed her against the wall. "AHHH!" the nurse screamed.

"Quiet!" the man whispered.

"What…..do….you…want?!" the nurse was breathing for air and crying.

"Whats wrong with Maria??" he whispered angrily

"She…had a…heart…attack…and has……a tumor….on her heart." The nurse was panting.

"Did she get the flowers?" he asked

"YYEESSS and some roses" she was breathing loudly

"Who were you talking to today" he asked

"Please!" she was crying

"Women you better get yourself together or else I'll have to do something that you'll regret!!"

"I….w..a…s…..talking to….her…boy…friend." she said quietly.

"Her boyfriend huh" he laughed quietly

"Well not for long" he snickered.

He threw her on the floor and yelled.

"You better keep your mouth shut or else!" he yelled at her.

"Ok, leave me alone, please" the nurse was crying on the floor.

The man got into the car and went back to his house.

Boyfriend, she said. I'm her only boyfriend!! I own her! She loves me, not him!! She's mine!! She belongs to me!!

Scary, right! Please lots of reviews.

**Who is this man? Find out next chapter!**

**Love u all!**


End file.
